


“‘Well, that’s too damn bad!’”

by pf_lz



Series: Money [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, OT5, Polyamory, poly bellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pf_lz/pseuds/pf_lz
Summary: Aubrey couldn’t lie. She loved her life. More than singing and dancing and even the Bellas. She loved her life, like it was the last thing on Earth, and not loving it meant the destruction of the human race (or some other weird analogy that Aubrey was too happy and tired to think about).





	“‘Well, that’s too damn bad!’”

Aubrey couldn’t lie. She loved her life. More than singing and dancing and even the Bellas. She _loved_ her life, like it was the last thing on Earth, and not loving it meant the destruction of the human race (or some other weird analogy that Aubrey was too happy and tired to think about). She couldn’t help the feeling of giddiness she got whenever she saw her girls all piled in bed, having fallen asleep waiting for her flight to get in. And tonight was no different – they were all laying on the bed, with only Chloe having the strength to stay awake, sitting up with her back against the headboard, a book in her lap and a nightlight on. Her glasses were resting on her nose, giving off the nerdy look that Aubrey found very amusing.

When she walked into the room, Chloe looked up and gave her the softest and happiest smile that Aubrey had probably ever seen, patting the space on the bed beside her. On Chloe’s left laid Emily, her head resting in Chloe’s lap, and on the right, across the space that had been saved for their blonde wife, rested Beca and Stacie. Beca had her head resting on the part where Stacie’s chest met her shoulder, facing Chloe, and her right arm was slung across Stacie’s torso, gently resting across the left breast of the tall brunette.

Aubrey smiled again when she took in the sight of the two lounging together, clearly missing her presence – Stacie’s left hand was laying in Aubrey’s spot, clenched, as it usually held Aubrey’s hand during the night. It was their preferred sleeping positions: Beca on the left-most part of the bed – if you were in Aubrey’s position, looking down at the bed –, Stacie next, then Aubrey, Chloe and Emily. On occasion they mixed it up, primarily on birthdays, and the birthday girl got the center of the bed, while they re-arranged themselves according to the birthday girl’s desires.

Chloe’s soft voice broke her out of her reverie: “I missed you Bree.” And Aubrey knew she had, knew they all had, and hated when her job took her out of town. Aubrey gave her a loose, happy smile that she had grown more used to giving in the past five years of her life, and quietly set her luggage down on the floor before slowly stripping down to her underthings. She slipped on one of Emily’s sweatshirts that she had pulled out of their dresser, and then padded over to the bed.

Her legs pressed up against Emily’s side of the bed, she held her hand out, and obligingly, Chloe placed a bookmark in the book – a ribbon that Stacie liked to be tied up with – then closed it, put it on Aubrey’s palm. The redhead slipped her glasses off, folded the sides in and laid them on top of the book. Chloe smiled at her beautiful woman, pleased with the domesticity of the action, while said woman examined the book title and put the book and glasses onto the nightstand.

Looking up, the novelist – sometimes (read: all the time) Aubrey couldn’t believe that that was what she was doing with her life; it didn’t fit a single one of the two hundred and three plans she had made for herself when she was a freshman in high school – remarked, “You’re finally reading Dune, babe? I remember getting that for you for your birthday _three years ago._ ” Aubrey knew that Chloe had been meaning to read it for the entirety of the three years, but it still had hurt a little when she continually saw it on the floor of Chloe’s closet. Regardless, she was happy that she was finally reading the classic novel, even if she knew that her wife would have trouble with the plot. She remembered having to read it through three times to fully understand what had happened and why it was happening. It had been one of her biggest inspirations to delve into writing.

The sheepish smile Chloe let out was beyond beautiful, and it made every time Aubrey had felt unappreciated when she had looked at that book worth it, and any residual hurt washed away with Chloe’s beauty.

She walked over to the bottom of the bed, in the center, and stopped, moved Stacie’s hand from her spot. As she crawled up the bed, doing her best to not jostle Stacie and Beca awake, she heard the ginger excitedly murmur – if someone could murmur excitedly and quietly, it was Chloe Beale – and after a few seconds of staring at the way the nightlight and the moonlight highlighted the freckles on her wife’s nose, Aubrey finally understood what Chloe had said: “Can I get some sugar?”

Chloe never ceased being an adorable, walking, talking ball of corniness.

And Aubrey loved her for it.

She finished crawling her way up the be, then, on her hands and knees, leaned over to Chloe and pressed her lips against the puckered lips her wife had waiting for her. It was heavenly. The softness of Chloe’s lips, the vigor with which Chloe kissed back… Aubrey could dream about and had dreamed about it, on multiple occasions. She broke apart, however, knowing that if they continued, she’d disturb Emily’s rest. When she pulled away, Chloe’s bright blue eyes were staring into her green, showing her just how much she missed her in a way that couldn’t be expressed with words or even actions. God, sometimes Aubrey just couldn’t believe how expressive and loving Chloe’s eyes were.

There was movement from Aubrey’s left side, and she looked over to see Beca’s hand firmly grasp Stacie’s breast and Stacie’s corresponding convulsion as her back arched slightly. But the two remained asleep, with only a small smile on Beca’s face as a record of what happened. The blonde turned herself around and sat next to Chloe, back also against the headboard, and Chloe placed her head against Aubrey’s shoulder, placing a firm, needy kiss against the skin there, slowly sticking her tongue to the skin – just to see Aubrey squirm. And she did, but only after letting out a quiet gasp.

The tired blonde perked up and admonished Chloe, pushing her off of her: “Chloe! Not while everyone is sleeping! You know what that does to me.” And then Chloe grinned devilishly, confirming that she knew exactly what the press of a tongue against skin did to Aubrey.

Chloe asked, “How was your trip? I’m sorry I couldn’t make it to help with the setup of the book signing. Thursday was the _only_ day that they could deliver our new table, and I couldn’t trust the rest of the girls with something this important, as much as I love them and they were all busy at the studio and we waited for you to christen the table so please don’t be too mad?”

Aubrey just smiled, let her eyes do the talking, and when she registered the last comment, her ears burned red but she rubbed her thighs together at the thought. “Can I be first?”

“As if it would be anyone else. You make the best noises.”

The two of them dissolved into giggles, muffled by the hands that covered their mouths before Aubrey finally responded, “You’re incorrigible, Chlo. We need a swear jar, except it’s for every time your mind goes into the gutter.”

“I’m the bad one? Just this morning you sent all of us separate and different photos of the panties you wore to work! While you wearing them! During a meeting!” Chloe was exasperated, but the thought of those pictures made her ache for Aubrey to touch her and hold her.

The grin that came back at Chloe was mischievous but also innocent, and Chloe was having none of it. “Did you get my response?”

The blonde’s smile quickly faded, a look of wonder replacing it. “I did. I’m also not sure how you got your nipples that hard. You made a padded bra look like you were wearing a wet t-shirt.”

“Just be thankful I didn’t have Em send a pic of her topless. I know what her piercings do to you – well to all of us, really. I never would have expected her to get them. She just seems so innocent and unsure all the time y'know?” Chloe questioned.

“Oh Chlo-baby, I know. And my eyes are currently picturing her right now. And now I’m about five seconds away from waking her up and making out with her on your lap,” Aubrey flirted back. Chloe _knew_ it was time to deescalate, but instead she slipped the strap down from her teddy, the top of her beast now exposed. And that’s when Aubrey decided that she wasn’t going to wake Emily up, because she made a huge sigh of disappointment, pulled the strap back up, and flicked her wife on the nose. “We can continue this in the morning. I know Stacie loves to be woken up in the morning with her body the center of attention, and we can start from there.”

Chloe managed to let the hunger in her eyes dissipate before she looked back at her wife. “Okay okay I’m going to hold you to that. Or Stacie to that. Or should I be holding Stacie to the bed?” Her head cocked to the side, as if posing a serious question.

Aubrey just ignored her, moving on, “How was the rest of your week, besides the whole table delivery? What did you do?”

“Well,” the ginger responded, drawing out the word, “I woke up Tuesday morning, missing you terribly, and the rest of our girls were already awake, so I was all alone in bed, shivering because no one was keeping me warm.” She paused to glare at Aubrey, to let her know she wasn’t happy with her not being there. “I got up, showered, and came downstairs to Stacie making breakfast and – ”

“What was for breakfast? Anything I would like?” Aubrey interjected.

Chloe took a moment to think, letting out a quiet hum as she thought back to three days ago. “Yes. Stacie made some delicious waffles for Beca, Emily and me, but a really beautiful and delicious tasting fruit parfait for herself. I sent you a pic of it right?” At Aubrey’s nod, she continued, “After breakfast, I got Beca’s clothes ready for the day, because she couldn’t dress herself professionally if she was paid to do it (and she is paid to dress professionally). Then I helped Beca get dressed, helped Emily get her boots on – you know the black ones that go up to mid calf? - and Stacie of course dressed herself. I bumped into her on while I was helping Em and her boob _actually fell out_ _of her top_. She’s always trying to get Beca and Emily in trouble, and she definitely did later that day, but you’ll have to have them tell you about it.

“I sent the three of them on their way to work after that, then went and got a massage, because my right thigh’s been acting up. I told you about that, right babe?”

Aubrey let out a quiet, “Yes. You did.”

The other woman carried on, happy she had remembered: “Well it got a bit awkward after the masseuse tried to take it a little bit further than I had planned – I couldn’t blame him, really, the sounds I was making were filthy. Like the time the four of you blindfolded me and the proceeded to tie me spread eagle on the bed – ”

The yelp Chloe let out when Aubrey clamped her right arm over the woman’s mouth was loud, but the girls slumbered on. “Fine, fine, I won’t talk about that night. Where was I? Oh right! He tried to take my towel off, but then I told him that I only had sex with guys that were above the four inch mark and he wasn’t going to cut it. He yelped out something about the room being cold, causing ‘shrinkage’ or something, but I just laughed at him until he left the room.”

“Why didn’t you just tell him that you were a bona fide woman lover, and in a deeply committed relationship? You could have just said that you have a wife – or multiple wives, if you were going in for a real shocker.”

“But then I wouldn’t have had so much fun! I love embarrassing people. It’s my specialty,” Chloe exclaimed, “I do it to you, Becs and Em every chance I get!”

“I know you do. And I wish you wouldn’t.”

“‘Well, that’s too damn bad!’”

“Did you just quote Holes at me? Seriously Chlo?”

“What?” Chloe gasped, “It’s a fantastic movie! Like seriously, its so much fun to watch! Even Becs admitted it wasn’t on her all-time worst movies list – which you know includes ninety-nine point two percent of all movies in existence.”

“Fine, fine, Holes isn’t a terrible movie. Please continue with your week now.”

Chloe smiled at Aubrey, glad she had won the argument. “So after my massage I went to get stuff for dinner for the rest of the week and some stuff to make bread with, since you wouldn’t be here to keep me busy.”

Aubrey groaned at her. “Do you really need to keep watching _The Great British Baking Buffoon_ or whatever its called again? Every time you do, the house just gets covered in breads and pies and cakes and everything in between and – ”

“Are they not good enough for you?” Chloe cut her off accusingly.

Aubrey began to backtrack: “What? No! What a silly notion! I love them! Every single one of them! And… and I’ll… I’ll even take a bite of each one to prove how much I love them!” She ended her ramble with her head in her hands, defeated. Chloe had won, again. She always managed to rope her in as her taste tester, no matter how hard Aubrey fought. It was always easier to just give in before she started wasting time arguing.

“Perfect! I was hoping you’d say that! Because I watched an episode and I got to baking and well, I basically spent all of Tuesday afternoon, Wednesday afternoon, and all day today baking! Did you see the kitchen? There must be fifteen or twenty different things I made. I was especially proud of this one little bread I made that I shaped into this really cool figure – I’ll show you in the morning, Bree – with all these knots and stuff. And it has chocolate chips in it!” Chloe took a deep breath before letting her voice carry on, “On Tuesday I also brined this chicken and I cooked it last night and it was so fantastic! Even Miss Fake Angst over there liked it!” Chloe always got this excited when she started talking about food, Aubrey noted. She loved it, but at the same time, she also wanted to know what else her girl had done of the week, so she bumped their shoulders together, and Chloe understood immediately. “Okay so what am I missing? Wednesday morning was slow, and I binged this show on Netflix that I think you’d like, then on Thursday the table was delivered and so I went around town afterwards and got a lot of different sample plates to see what goes best with the table, but they’re all still on the table waiting for your approval or disapproval. Oh! And I talked to the bank, and they said that our new credit card would be in the mail Monday, so we have until then before they suspend our current one. All in all, it wasn’t too bad of a week." Chloe ended her monologue with, "But please don’t leave without me again, okay?”

In lieu of a response, Aubrey turned Chloe’s head fully towards hers, and rested her forehead against her wife’s. She placed a firm kiss against her lips, a quick swipe of her tongue on Chloe’s lips, and then pulled back. “Is it bedtime Chlo?” She murmured after she finished her yawn.

The ginger fought off a yawn as well, and responded, “‘Fraid so, sweetie. Can I get a kiss goodnight?”

“No,” Aubrey deadpanned, slipping down the bed before smiling up at Chloe.

“You, Aubrey Posen, are incredibly rude. My own _wife_ rejecting me like that. And in our marital bed, no less. Have you no shame, woman?”

Aubrey’s lips pulled up, teeth showing in a vengeful response, “That’s for that comment about Emily’s piercings. I’m still thinking about them.”

Chloe giggled, lifted Emily’s head up and slid down to where she was laying flat on the bed. She placed Emily’s head on her chest, then kissed the top of it, doing her best to avoid getting hair in her mouth. “Night Em. I love you.”

There was no response, but Aubrey leaned over and let her lips touch Emily’s forehead and repeated what Chloe said. Then Aubrey laid her head on her pillow and turned it to face Chloe, before reaching out with her right arm across her body to pull Chloe’s head towards her. She closed the distance between the two of them, lips touching, tongues pressed against each other, making quiet gasps as the other probed their mouth. After a few minutes, Aubrey pulled back, told Chloe, “Night,” then grabbed Stacie’s hand, brought it up to her lips and gave it a light peck. She rested the clasped hand on her chest, then slowly let her eyelids drift shut and let her thoughts dissolve in to blackness.


End file.
